finding friends and family
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Prequel to love and understanding from when Lorelai leaves the Gilmore house and Jess come's to stay with Luke Very AU Lorelai Luke meet when Rory and Jess are just babies and raise them together. R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Lorelai looked around the room. She had everything packed. All her clothes were out of the closet. Well the pratical one's anyway. She left the ball gowns behind. She had taken all the money from her bank account hoping it would last her at least for a while. She had all of Rory's things now all she had to do was leave. Her mother was at another DAR meeting her father was at work and she hadn't heard from Christopher since the day Rory was born and that had been a little more then a year.

She looked down at the baby carrier on the bed. She smiled at the blue eyed baby staring up at her. "Well Rory are you ready." She sighed and picked up the carrier and all her bags along with the baby equtiment. She hurried down the stairs leaving a letter for her parents on the diningroom table. She slipped out the door before anyone could notice her. She walked down the long driveway and out the wrought iron gate looking back once at her childhood home. The giant place that was more musum then home. She walked to the bus stop. Getting on earning stares from the occopents of the bus. She payed the bus driver and took a seat settling Rory on her lap and quitly singing a song to her.

Lorelai Gilmore knew she was only seventeen. She knew she had no were to go. But she had to leave the world she lived in was obresive she needed to get out to leave that siffiling world. The bus stopped and she got off. She saw a little sign that said Welcom to Stars Hollow. The town looked nice. She was looking for someplace to stay find work. "Excuse me." She stopped a woman on the street."

"Yes doll how can I help you."

"I'm looking for someplace to work do you know of a place." The woman looked down at the young girl noticing the little girl in her arms.

"Try the Indapendance inn they might have something."

"Thanks. I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"I'm Miss Patty and it was a pleasure. The inn is just down that way a bit." She pointed to the left and Lorelai thanked her and went down the path. She came upon a quant little inn and went inside. She went up to the front desk were an older woman was.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a job."

"Do you have any refrence's."

"No"

"Any job experince."

"No" She was now close to tears what was she spouse to do she wasn't trained to do anything.

"Why should I hire you."

"Look ma'ma I don't know why you should hire me all I know is I need a job I have a baby I'm only seventeen and I need someway to feed and cloth her I'm a hard worker."

Mia looked at the young girl in from of her. She looked at the little girl in her arms and her heart went out to them. "I can train you to be a maid and there's an old potting shed that we never use outside. resently had it convereted its small but theres a bed and a bathtub toliat and running water."

Lorelai felt the wait leave her shoulders. "Thank you." She hugged the older woman. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Lorelai Gilmore Rory for short."

"Well its nice to meet you Lorelai and Rory now its getting late why don't I show you to were you'll be staying and you can get some sleep and start in the morning. Oh and my names Mia by the way and I own the inn."

Lorelai nodded gathered her things and followed Mia. She noticed another woman following them with sheets. They came to a tiny building and Mia opened it. "Well here you are." The other woman but some sheets on the bed and left.

"Thank you Mia."

"Your welcome dear. I'll see you in the morning and if you want there is a great little diner in town were you can get breakfest just tell Luke Mia sent you."

"Thank you." Mia left closing the door behind her. "Well little girl it looks like we found a new home. She changed Rory into her little PJs and then she changed her self she tucked Rory in next to her driffting off to sleep thanking god for her good luck. She had found a new home.

Luke had just drifted off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door downstairs. He looked over at the clock. 11:30 who in there crazyness was at his door at eleven thirty at night. He grumbled and got out of bed. He flipped on the lights and stopped in his tracks there stood his baby sister a baby carrier in her hands. He hurried to open the door. "Liz what are you doing here."

"Luke I can't do it here take him." She soved the baby carrier at him forcing him to take it.

"What the hell Liz" He looked down at the black haired baby asleep in the carrier."

"I can't take care of him Luke Jimmy's leaving and I'm going with him and a child dosn't fit into those plans."

"Liz you can't just dump your child like this your his mother you have to take care of him."

"He's yours now Luke."

"Elizebeth Danes You can't give up your baby he is barley a year old what do I tell them I'm sorry Jess your mother and father just didn't want you so they left you with me."

"Lucas I don't care what you tell him I just don't want him anymore. I'll be in California. Goodby." And just like that she was gone. Luke looked down at the small boy.

"Well I guess its just the two of us." He didn't know how to take care of kids he was only twenty two. He knew it only spelled trouble when his sixteen year old sister gave birth but he didn't expect to be left with the child. He settled him into bed the boy still didn't wake up. He shook his head the boys name was Jess and he was his nephew and now he was in charge of his felt like he was going to be sick as he slide into bed.

At five thirty the next morning Luke got up to open the diner glancing at Jess were he had sat the carrier next to the bed. He was still asleep. He didn't hear a peep from him. He almost forgot he was up there. At seven a pretty brunnett came in with a little girl. She hurried to the counter. "Coffee please."

"This will kill you you knew."

"Who cares I start my job this morning and Mia said you make good breakfest."

"Mia sent you."

"Yup are you Luke."

"Yes."

"Well I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Lorelai Rory for short."

"arn't you a little young to be having a daughter."

"You know what leave me alone."

"Fine would you like breakfest."

"Yes please pancakes."

Luke got her order sitting it down in front of her. Just then Jess and Rory started to cry at the same time. Lorelai pulled a bottle out of the diper bag she had with her. she started to feed Rory as Luke rushed up the stairs. He found a crying Jess. He picked him up out of the baby carrier.

"You must be hungry." He then remembered that Liz had given him nothing to care for a baby what was he soupose to take care of a baby he then noticed Jess was wet he had no dipers either. He decied to take Jess downstairs and head over to Doosie's.

"Is he ok." Lorelai asked when she saw him."

"I don't know my irrisponsible sister just left him with me to go to California she isn't coming back she left nothing I forgot and now I have nothing I have to go to Doosie's." He didn't know why he was telling her all this but there was something about her maybe it was that she had a baby of her own.

"Here" She sat down Rory and rummged throw the bag on the seat next to her she pulled out a bottle and a diper. She got up and took the fussing boy from him. "Do you have a bathroom."

He pointed upstairs and she took the boy and Rory and headed up. She changed the boy and then headed back down stairs both children in her arms she once again sat Rory down and keep ahold of the boy She held the bottle for him as he eargerly gulped it down.

Luke came back in through the door. Bags loading down his arms. "Thanks" he said as he sat the bags down and took a changed and feed Jess from Lorelai.

"No problem what's his name."

"Jess."

"Well Luke Jess it was nice to meet you I'll be seeing you around." She went to place some money on the counter.

"Its on the house. a thank you for helping out."

"Thank you." She smiled at him feeling that he would be a big part of her new life she picked Rory up and exited the diner sure she had made her first real friend in her new town. This life was going to work out great nice people and good food what more could she ask for.

A/N ok this is a prequel to love and understanding so if you like it review also read Love and understanding and review that thanks. there will be more it will go up to the beginning of love and understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

"Coffee I need Coffee" Lorelai rushed intot he diner.

"What is it with you and coffee."

"Its the elixer of life. Now give me coffee."

"Why."

"Becuse I had a sucky day. And its only my lunch break."

"And why was that."

"Is this twenty questions give me the coffee."

"Coffee" Luke looked down at the little girl that was sitting on the ground playing with blocks.

"Did she just say coffee."

"yup."

"Your curupting a baby."

"I don't acually give her coffee." He raised his eyesbrows at her.

"Fine I only give her a little bit of coffee." Luke gave her a disgusted look but poured her coffee. "So Were's Jess."

"Upstairs napping. Why did you have such a horrible day."

"Well it seems second day on the job and I'm such a good maid that the other maids hate me. At least Mia likes me."

Luke nodded his head and went to get Jess who had started to fuss upstairs. He came and sat him next to Rory. 'Hi" Rory said,

"You know she is quite advanced for her age group."

"Yeah I don't know were she gets it from."

"Hi" Jess said.

"Hmm looks like they made friends." Lorelai observed as she watched Rory hand over one of her blocks for Jess to play with.

"Yeah it looks like." Luke agreed.

"If you want I can take Jess back to the inn with me Mia agreed to watch Rory for me I'm sure she would love to watch Jess to."

Luke seemed to hesitate for a moment for a reason she couldn't figiure out."Ok."

"Good" She finished off her coffee. Picking up the two babies She slung the diper bag over her shoulder balancing a child on each hip. "Come on Jess. Mini Me." She smiled at the two of them. "I'll bring him back around dinner."

Luke nodded his head. "Ok."

Lorelai walked back to the inn entertaining the babies. She entered the lobby were she knew Mia would be. "Hi Mia." She looked at the older woman she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Mia is something wrong."

"Were did you get that child." She was looking directly at Jess.

"He's Luke's nephew his mother abandoned him with Luke and I said I was sure you wouldn't mind watching him with Rory becuse Luke needs to run the diner. If you can't I'm sure I can find someone else to watch him."

"No,No thats ok." Mia took the boy out of her arms. "This is my grandson I can't believe Lizzie abandonded him."

"Luke is your what."

"Luke is my grandson which would make Jess my great grandson."

"Ok well I need to get to work. Rory have a nice day and be good for Mia." She sat her down still puzzling over Mia and Luke and Jess. The maids still didn't like her at the end of the day but she was learning to live with it. She took Jess back at Dinner time. "So I met your grandmother."

"Yeah well you helped me I wasn't sure how to tell Mia that her precious grandaughter abandoned her own child."

"Yup thought she was going to have a heart attack."

Lorelai ate diner and walked back to the inn. Mia was sitting in her bedroom picking up the phone and putting it down. Why would Liz do this why would she leave Jess. She put her head in her hands and weep She had noticed that the two youngsters had gotten along well she could see they would be good friends. She also knew that Luke would do right by Jess he was proberly best off there anyway.

Lorelai was a good friend to have Mia had only known her a few days and already she was a hard worker and she could tell she was Loyal. She hoped everything would would work out for the best.

A/N Thanks for the reviews I know Mia might be a little young to be Luke's grandma but I thought it was a nice twist so just go with it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Grandma can we have some cookie's" four year old Jess was running around the inn with Rory right behind him.

"Go ask Sookie dear." Mia looked up from her account book and smiled at her grandson.

"OK come on Rory." He raced into the kitchen Rory right behind him.

"Sookie do you have any cookie's."

Sookie looked up from the pot she was stiring. "There over there kittens." She sat her hand on the hot handle of the pot. "Ow."

Jess ran off to get the cookie's well rory went over to check on Sookie. "Sookie." Rory pulled on her dress trying to get her attention. Sookie looked down at her. "Are you ok Sookie."

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." She smiled down at the little girl. Rory didn't believe her but decied to wait until she could tell Mia about it.

"I have the cookies." Jess triumpently held two cookie up in his hand for Rory to see.

"Thanks she took a cookie form him. "Lets go read." She suggested.

"Ok." They went back out to the lobby to read.

"You go pick out a book I'll be there in a moment." He nodded his head and walked away She walked up to Mia. "Mia."

"What is it Rory."

"Sookie burnt her hand she says she's ok but its Sookie you might want to check on her."

"Thank you Rory." Mia went to check on Sookie Well Rory went over to read with Jess she climbed into the giant armchair that he was sitting in and looked at the book he had picked out. She groned.

"Clifford the big red dog again."

"Hey." Jess sounded offeneded "Don't dise the dog. Its better then Peter rabbit that you always make me read."

"Hey Peter rabbits a classic."

`"Its about a rabbit that has a jacket."

"So Clifford is about a big red dog."

"We are reading this Rory."

"fine but your drinking coffee with me later."

"Oh gross why can't we drink juice you know I hate the taste of coffee."

"To bad thats the only way your going to get me to read that book again."

"Fine." He huffed. They read for the rest of the day which wasn't very long until Lorelai came and got them they said good by Mia and started to walk towards the diner.

"So kiddo's what happened to day."

"Sookie gave us cookies then she burnt her hand but don't worry I told Mia and then we read a book and Jess made me read Clifford the big red dog again so now he has to drink coffee."

Lorelia lisened to daughter go on and on about her day she looked over at Jess how made a face at the mention of having to drink coffee. She laughed "Oh is Jesse mad at having to drink coffee."

"Don't call me Jesse."

"Jesse Jesse Jesse" The two girls skipped along to lukes singing there new song obliouvous to Jess's glares.

He sat down at a table banging his head against the table.  
"Um Jess whats up." Luke looked at his nephew with concern. He just pointed at the Gilmor's who were still singing. Luke just nodded his head Lorelai and Rory sat down next to Jess "What can I get you three."

"Burgurs frys and Coffee." They all said. Luke looked at Jess.

"You want coffee since when do you drink coffee."

"She's making me." He pointed to Rory who had an innocent look on her face.

"Why," Luke filled up the three cups as he waited for an explanation.

"I made her read Clifford."

Luke shook his head and went to place the order those kids were so werid they fought over books instead of toys well at least Jess had a really good friend he could turn to that was a good thing.

A/N yes I know short and a time jump but there younger years will be shorter how much can you write about a little kid thanks for the reviews please review and no flames thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory woke up and ran to the calender and started jumping up and down when she saw what date it was today it was the first day of kindergarden and she couldn't wait. She pulled out her clothes and brushed her teeth and hair before running up to her moms room and jumping on her bed. "Mommy Mommy you need to get up."

"What is it Rory whats wrong." Lorelai asked groggily

"Its the first day of school I can't be late and we have to pick Jess up."

"Rory calm down you won't be late let me get dressed and then we will get breakfest at Lukes.

Rory watched her mom inpatiently bouncing up and down and tugging on her ever few minuets. "Mom come on come on come on."

"I don't know were you get it from I was never this excited to start school." She grabbed Rory's hand and they preceded to Luke's

"Hi Luke can I have Micky mouse pancakes." Rory was still bouncing around as she sat down next to Jess.

"Sure Ror Jess would you like Micky mouse pancakes."

"No I want regular pancakes and to be able to go back to bed."

"Well I can give you the first but you have to go to school."

"Jess school will be fun you'll see."

"Whatever all we do is play I can do that here."

"Nauh you get to learn your alphabet and how to count and spell."

"Rory we can both already do that."

"Fine we get to meet new people and get more friends."

"I only need you as a friend."

"Jess school will be fun."

Luke gave them there pancakes and then Lorelai took them to school. "By Mommy."

"by Lorelai I can't believe your leaving us here with these freaks." Jess scanned the crowd of kids. Lorelai just laughed saying goodby to both kids before heading off to the inn. The teacher told them to expolor the room so Rory and Jess went over and scanned the books "I've read all these I told you there was no point in coming to school."

Rory just sighed and shook her head at her best friend he could be so difficalt sometimes. "Um can I play with you guys." Rory looked up to see a little girl with black hair watching them.

"Sure I'm Rory and thats Jess." She pointed to Jess who was now sitting in a chair pouting.

"I'm lane."

"Hi Lane. Jess come meet Lane."

Jess reluctently got up and went over to were the girls were. "Hi."

"Hi" Lane didn't let his sullen mood get to her she was finally among people other than her strict mother. The three kids played until it was time to go home. They said goodby and Jess and Rory went outside to wait for Lorelai.

"Hey how was school."

"It was good we meet a new friend her name is Lane and she's really nice and I can't wait to go back tomorrow but Jess wouldn't talk to anyone but me and Lane becuse he was mad that he had read all the books they had."

"I see sounds like you had a busy day."

"More like boring." That comment coming from Jess.

"Ok fine lets go get some lunch Lorelai lead the the kids to the diner we Luke had Lunch ready for them Lorelai was glad they had made a new friend and couldn't wait to meet this girl named Lane.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review I need to know should Chris be brought in I'm not sure of course he will be in Love and understanding but if and when should he be brought into this story. Oh and sorry there will be no Chris Lorelai romance in either story not even a little.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Oh Jess look at the poor captipiler." Rory looked sadly down at the dead catipiler. "Lets hold a funural for it."

"Your crazy."

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine" everyone knew the Danes men couldn't say to know to a Gilmore girl.

"Thank you." She ran back home and found a shoebox and made jess but the catipiler inside it. Then she ran back inside and pulled out some markers and construction paper.

"What are you doing now."

"Making invatations to the funral."

"I thought it was just going to be you and me."

"Jess this is stars hollow if we don't invite everybody someone will get offened." They had known eachother for almost seven years now and Jess still had trouble following her logic sometimes. She looked at him as she started to write on the paper. "Well arn't you going to help me."

He just sighed and sat down holding out his hand for a peice of paper. He started adress the invatations. Half an hour later Jess sat the last one down. "Ok I think we have everyone."

"Oh good one moment." She ran into her bedroom and came out with butterfly wings on.

"OK your going to have to explain the wings."

"Catipiller equals butterfly." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh yes why didn't I think of that." They both grabbed a hand full of invits and left the house they stopped at Babbetts first. Rory knocked on the door and waited for Bebette to come out.

"Well hello sugurs what are you doing."

"We found a dead catipiller and we are having a funral for it." Rory handed her a invitation. They went around handing out invatations until they made it to Lukes

"Hey kids what are you doing."

"Here." Rory handed handed him an invatation. "We are having a funral for a catipiller." Luke looked over at Jess.

"Hey it wasn't my idea look at her."

"Will you please be there Luke."

"Fine I'll close down the diner to come."

"Yeah so Ceaser can come to."

"Yes Ceaser can come to." Rory ran to give Ceaser an invatation. Then they went to Lane's they gave her any invit and covinced Mrs. Kim to let Lane come with them they went to the inn.

"Hey Mia is my mom here."

"Why yes do you need something."

"Oh me and Jess are haveing a funral for a catipiller." She handed Mia and invatation. "Everyone is coming and Luke even said he would close the diner so him and Ceaser could come."

Mia smiled at the three children "Well thats nice of him." She always knew her grandson had a soft spot for his nephew and the Gilmore girls.

"So will you come Grandma." Jess asked. Not that he wanted to be there but if it would make Rory happy.

"Yes."

"Oh good." Rory was excited. She gave invatations to all the maids and Lorelai and Sookie much to the older two's amusment. They had the biggest funral that Stars Hollow had ever seen and it wasn't even for a person but nobody wanted to disapoint Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano by assocation. Ok so most of them were afraid that if they made Rory cry Jess would prank them. That catipiller went out in style.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review ok I have one question for anyone that is a Gilmore fanatic like my self in the first three seasons did you notice that Ceaser was always changing first he would be young and good looking then he was maybe in his fiftys or so and by the end he was a really fat man that was maybe in his thirtys and thats how it stayed for the rest of the time at least I think but I always found it strange so did anyone else notice I know random but its been bugging me.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory was sitting on the couch watching some random show with Jess becuse they had finished there homework. The phone rang and she jumped up to answer it. "Hello."

"Hi" A male voice said. "Is this Rory."

"Yes."

"I'm your dad Christopher." Rory let the phone drop from her hand. Jess looked her she had went deathly pale.

"Rory Rory what is it whats wrong." She didn't answer him just rushed out the door.

Jess not sure what was going on picked up the phone. "Hello who the hell is this and what did you do to Rory."

"This is Christopher." Jess dropped the phone then he knew who Christopher was he ran after Rory. Rory ran into the diner. Her hair a wild mess around her head. and tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw her mother sitting at the counter talking to Luke. She didn't know what came over her she didn't know why she did it but she did. Luke noticed her he looked up and saw her she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Rory whats wrong." He was scared she wasn't saying anything. Rory ran to him he opened his arms when he saw her coming.

"Daddy". Luke was stunned at the word coming out of the little girls mouth as she barrled into him and so was Lorelai she wondered what had gotten into Rory she never acted like this. Jess came into the diner at that moment. He saw Rory in Luke's arms.

"Mom she isn't going to be ok he called." He addressed Lorelai. Now both Luke and Lorelai were really confused the kids never in there eight years had acted like this and they had never called them mom or dad before.

"Jess who called what is going on."

"Christopher."

"Wait Christopher called." Lorelai asked bewildered thinking about the man she hadn't spoken to in eight years.

"Yes."

"Ok everyone get out food on the house." Luke rushed everyone out of the diner and flipped the closed sign. He picked Rory up and carried her upstairs and sat her on Jess's bed he went and got a wash cloth and wipped her tears form her face. "He won't hurt you Baby girl" he gently rocked the little girl in his arms.

Lorelai watched the interaction between the two and knew why her daughter had called him daddy becuse to her he was her daddy he held her when she was hurt and was there for her when ever she needed him. She turned and Looked at Jess he had called her mom she guessed becuse she was his mom in everyway that mattered him and Rory knew that no matter what they coud come to her or Luke at all times night or day. She sat down next to Rory and Luke and patted the bed Jess sat down next to her she reached out and hugged him. Now he usally wouln't let people hug him but this was Lorelai so he allowed it. The two adults held the two kids and from that moment on it was an unspoken agreement that Luke and Lorelai were there mom and dad. Nothing or no one could change that. Rory wasn't the same for a week after that phone call she barley spoke and then only when nesicarry she would only speak to Jess. They spent hours discussing her absent father and his absent father. No one that those two kids could get closer but after that phone call it almost seemed like they shared one soul when one hurt the other hurt one when one was sad the other was sad and when one was happy the other one was happy. Nothing could tear the two of them apart.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter goes along with chapter fifteen of love and understanding. please no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Rory sat staring out the window into Babbett and Morey's yard there was a stump that looked just like the fairy rinkg out of that book she had hust read. She wondered if she sat there if a Fairy would come and be her friend. Yes she had Lane and Jess but who would turn down a fairy for a friend. "Come on Jess." She pulled his arm and hurried him out of the door.

"Rory were are we going." Jess wined he was in the middle of a really good book and there was Rory dragging him to only god knew were. They were soupose to stay in the house Lorelai had told them so but then again this was stars Hollow and really Lorelai knew they properly wern't going to stay in the house now with both of them being ten she trusted them.

Rory didn't answer Jess question just keep pulling him along. They ended up at Luke's and she pulled him inside. She hopped up on the stool and looked around. "Luuukkkeee" She called out just like her mother would.

Luke hurried out of the storage room when he heard the young girl call out. "Rory what is it whats wrong."

"Nothing I just need two penutbutter and Jelly sandwitches."

"Why."

"Me and Jess are going to try and make friends with the fairy's in Babbett and Morey's fairy ring."

"I'm going to do what I don't want to make friends with some stupid fairy."

"Please Jessie." Rory pouted widing her baby blues at him.

"Don't call me Jessie." He huffed even though he knew he had already lost the battle.

Luke made the sandwiches and hurried them out to Rory and Jess he even put them a paper sack for them. "Here have fun."

"Yeah so much fun." Jess muttered under his breath.

"Your wipped boy." Luke teased him.

"Shut up uncle Luke or I'll make sure Lorelai makes you do something you don't want to do.

"You don't scare me Jess."

"But uncle Luke your just as helpless to those Gilmore baby blues as I am.

Luke scowled at him becuse the ten year old had hit the nail on the head. Rory was giggling beside Jess. "Just get out." He snapped even though they knew he wasn't really mad at them. Rory lead Jess back to Babbett's yard and sat down on the stump pulling Jess down beside her she started to munch on her sandwich and handed Jess his. Babbett was looking out her window and wondering what the kids were doing out there what ever it was Jess didn't look like he was having to much fun doing it.

"Hey sugurs what are you doing." She asked walking across her lawn and over to were they sat.

"Trying to meet fairys." Rory told her. She found that so cute she ran off and told Miss Patty and it got spread throughout the whole town. Jess didn't live that down for years hell it was even brought up at Rory's Sixteenth birthday party.

A/N thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.


End file.
